1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to coupling of a carbon dioxide gas cylinder in a refrigerator equipped with an apparatus for producing carbonated water.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator is a home appliance including a storage chamber to store food, and a cold air supplier to supply cold air to the storage chamber in order to keep food fresh. To satisfy consumer demand, such a refrigerator may be provided with an icemaker to make ice, and a dispenser to allow the user to take water or ice out of the refrigerator from outside of the refrigerator without opening a door.
The refrigerator may also be provided with a carbonated water production apparatus for producing carbonated water. The carbonated water production apparatus includes a carbon dioxide gas cylinder storing high-pressure carbon dioxide gas, and a carbonated water tank to produce carbonated water through mixing of carbon dioxide gas with water.
Carbonated water produced in the carbonated water tank may be connected to an external dispensation space via a dispenser in order to allow the user to retrieve carbonated water from outside of the refrigerator without opening the door.
However, it may be difficult to check water leakage occurring during production and discharge of carbonated water because the carbonated water production apparatus is installed at the inside of the door.